Nuri and Jessie Adams
by Hotgirl1012
Summary: a version of what MY life was like, or should have been when i met my husband


Nuri and Jessie Adams #1Vampire's love

- Nuri's POV -

Could this day get any worse? It's my first day at an entirely new high school, and to make things worse, it won't last. My last school lasted about 3 months. Did i mention I have all my classes with some hot guy, and I don't even know his name. I walk up to the teacher handing her my slip. She looks at it and puts me by this hot guy,

She says " Class this is Nuriko otherwise known as Nuri, she's a new student from Japan, please make her feel welcomed."

All the guys start drooling over me, i groan. This is exactly not what i wanted to happen. This guy turns to me and opens his mouth

"Hey, the name's Jessie most call me Jes, if you want during our free period I'll show you the school. That work?" I nod shakily not willing myself to open my mouth. I think to myself "_Man he's hot."_ All of a sudden a smirk covers his mouth. I hardly hear the teacher my thoughts are all of Jessie, but when the class is over the teacher asks Jes and me to come up.

She says "Jessie, it's up to you to show this miss around, seeing as how you have every class with her." He nods grinning a bit, when he grins i notice his canine's are a bit bigger than most, but i think nothing of it. I shrug and nod pulling my jacket over my body. I go to my locker putting my bag and things into it. I take my jacket off showing a red midriff and green shorts with my signature boots that have red here and there. I close my locker after grabbing my stuff to come face to face with Jessie cocky little man.

He grins "Well you coming M'lady?" I raise an eyebrow but he shrugs offering me his hand. I shrug it off going to my next class...A.P Math. The teacher introduces me again. I sit by a girl named Holli Evans, she grins at me high fiving me.

She says "Sorry about Jessie, he's not always like that. It drives us all crazy; you're smart to leave him alone. The boy next to him is my boyfriend Kevin Levisco." I look over to see a boy named Justin Gonzalez, man is he cute. Looks like I'm not the only person, he's staring back at me. I turn away blushing, Holli chuckles under her breathe.

She whispers "That's Justin, he's my ex. He's almost like a player, he makes Jessie get jealous when he's with a girl jes likes. It's funny." At the end of class this boy walks up to me whispering in my ear "meet me after 4th period near the lockers." I shrug blushing and run to my next class Gym. Great, the thing I excel in most. I guess i should explain this, I'm what my kind call a Mystic, and I'm mystical I can run fast and other things. We get together with mortals or vampires. When the Gym teacher Mr. Payne, asks me to run four laps on my own,

I say, "Okay." I go running and get done in less than 5 minutes. His eyes widen but he keeps his mouth shut. Holli laughs as he says, "We have a runner, Adams! Come here! Why don't you run with this pretty little lady?" I groan to myself and Holli hits her forehead, I sigh but go running, Jes can keep up with me, he almost beat me till i kicked it up a notch and ran the fastest a mystic can and outran him by a falls over laughing as Jes comes over growling.

I laugh ^5ing her." Nice try Jes, but I've never lost." He growls and Holli and I laugh walking off to meet her boyfriend Kevin and the cute guy Justin. Kevin wraps his arms around holli and I wink at Justin, when it comes to 4th period i ask to go to the bathroom. I go to the lockers to find none other than Justin waiting.

I say, "You whispered in my ear?" He nods pulling me against him, I laugh wrapping my arms around his neck.

He says, "You struck a...interest to me that hasn't been done since...my ex-girlfriend. You've met her, Holli Evans." I nod and pull away but he pulls me back to him kissing me. I kiss back pulling away out of breath the next moment after hearing a cough. I turn around to come face to face with Jes.

I hiss, "What do you want Adams."

He scowls "I want you, and don't even try stealing her Gonzalez, She's mine...I always get what I want."

Justin says. "Says the guy whose failed how many times to get a girl?"

I break in, "I'm not a prize! Besides why does it matter! I'm not anybody's prize!"

Justin glares, "Adams, stop. You've lost." I shake my head growling at both of them now knowing that they're vampires.

I say, "He hasn't lost Justin, I already know your vampires because I'm a mystic. I met Jes before I met you. So technically, he got me first."

Jessie smirks at Justin laughing flashing his teeth. Justin doesn't back down and I groan in annoyance making both boys look at me.

I say, "This is no time for fighting you guys; somebody is after me, why do you think I'm here? Because I move around trying to protect myself from the one person who knows my weak spots…my ex, his name is Roman. He's like an insane stalker who likes to hurt the girls who dump him. He's after me. He doesn't know I moved, but once he gets on the scent we're all dead. He will stop at nothing to kill us." The next moment Justin and Jessie look at each other, I can't read their minds. I so hate the fact us mystics can't read vampires minds. I back up as the door slams open, to find my ex-boyfriend Roman standing in the doorway. He grins darkly at me as the boys motion for me to run. I get an idea, (shadowing is teleporting) I shadow behind Roman kicking him in the back making him groan in pain because that is his Achilles Heel. He shudders as he throws a punch at my abdomen. I shadow just in time.

I say with trembling lips "R-Roman? I-I-Is that you? You're darker than when I left."

"Yup, sure is sweetheart. Can't let you get away from me. I still love you, I won't take no for an answer." He says flashing his teeth at the two boys.

I shout, "Don't hurt them Roman, you hurt them you hurt me. You should know I get attached easily." I manage to get into Roman's mind he has a weak spot. Only to get booted out the next moment fainting falling to the ground.

When I wake up, Roman is holding me. I struggle kicking and screaming only for him to put his hand over my mouth. I bite his hand.

He screams "You little witch! Why did you bite me?" I don't answer as he lets me go and I shadow back to where Justin and Jessie are. I shiver backing up as Roman shadows behind me. I do a front handspring feeling very cold because of the darkness Roman is setting off.

I say to Jessie, "Jessie get Justin out of here, Roman's after me." They shake their head and I groan shadowing them to the house. I back kick Roman in the shoulder-blade only for my leg to be caught. I use my other foot and kick the arm holding my leg as he screams in pain shadowing away.

With one sentence in my mind, "I'll be back Nuri." I shadow to my house where the two palest boys are fighting.

I cry out, "STOP! I just defeated Roman, but he'll be back! I can't deal with you two acting like idiots!" I walk off mad fury just emitting from my pose. I slam my bedroom door so mad, it's like I'm an inferno. I sit on my bed fuming that two boys that I think I might love are fighting. When jes comes in I just turn my back to him walking onto my balcony glaring lightly at the stars that are above me, Because my mom has joined the stars, she died four years ago because Roman stabbed her without another glance at her body. I've never forgiven him for what he's done. He knows that, he wants me to himself again, when I don't want to be with him. My thoughts are cut short when Jessie wraps his arms around my waist, struggling I push him away with my strength.

I cry out, "What in the world are you doing! You don't even know me!"

He says, "That's where you're wrong Nuri, don't you wonder why your life is so messed up?" I nod hesitantly hoping in vain that this isn't going where I think it is,

Jessie continues, "Well there's more to your messed up life than you know…I'm actually well your boyfriend. That's why Justin was going after you, because he knows it irritates me." My eyes widen by instinct as I back up my back on the balcony, as he pins me between his body and the railing, and he knows my powers don't work against vampires. I groan in annoyance, watching him smirk irritates the heck out of me.

I say, "How in the world would I be your girlfriend if I can't even remember it!"

He sighs, "Well that I'm not quite sure, all I know is somebody tried erasing your memory of me to make you theirs." I raise an eyebrow going along with it for a moment, But then I think its to insane to ACTUALLY be true. There is no way in hell I would date him, well I would. But it makes absolutely NO sense at all. If I had remembered him it would have come back sooner, I remember though however Mom saying something about how there was somebody I should look for.


End file.
